


Date Night

by BlackNinja



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: Helena's bored so she call Ada





	1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely day and Helena & Ada were just chilling in their houses, not doing anything but lazing around Helena with her dog, Lightning and Ada with her cat Cotton. Helena was feeling a little lonely, so she called Ada to see what she was up to.

“Hello?” Ada said

“Oh hey Ada what are you up to?”

“Nothing much, Why?”

“I was just wondering if you would like to have a drink together...”

“Ok. what time?”

“Uh... 12:00pm”

“It’s a date” Ada said while hanging up the phone.

Helena was blushed when Ada said 'It’s a date', she wasn't doing anything, so might as well go on the date. Helena turned to the clock to see it was almost time for her date. Helena walk to her bedroom to freshen up. 

Ada, on the other hand look every nice with a red blouse, some skinny jeans, some nice black hills on and a black hand bag. Ada was all set but, Helena never told her where they were going so Ada got in her car and drove to Helena’s house. 

“Well this going to have to do”. Helena was wearing a blue shirt, black jeans, and a jacket Leon had given her on her birthday. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Helena was not expecting guest, thinking who it was at the door Helena walk down the stares to the door, looking out to her surprises... “Ada? How does she know where I live?” With that Helena opened the door.

“Hello” Helena said trying to hide her embarrassment. “You look nice, Ada.”

“Thank you. You look good too," Ada said. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." said Helena. 

Ada & Helena got in the car, and headed off on their date.


	2. Chapter 2

About a 5 min drive Helena parked the car and looked at Ada. Ada got out the car and look where they were a bar named 7th Haven. 

“So come on Miss Wong” Helena said while opening the door for her.

“Oh thank you, you’re such a Gentleman” said Ada with a smirk.

Ada & Helena went inside to see not that many people they both sat at the counter “Oh Bartender” Ada called waiting for the woman to come over so she could order her drink. Helena staring at Ada thinking how sexy she looks, Ada having a smirk on her face while sipping from her glass.

“Earth to Helena, come in Helena”

“Uh” said Helena in a confused manner, while Ada giggled.

“Are you going to order your drink?”

“Oh, the bartender knows what I drink”

“I be here a lot, thinking” Ada put her hand on Helena’s shoulder saying “It’s okay, it’s wasn't your fault, what happened to Deborah” Ada gave Helena a kiss to make her feel better. Helena look at Ada saying “thanks, love” Ada finish off her drink, and drag Helena to an arcade room to have fun. Ada & Helena where just having the time of their lives dancing, drinking, and Ada beating Helena at almost every game until it was time to go. Ada help Helena to the car where they saw Leon “Oh, hey Ada. What wrong with Helena?!”

“Nothing but had a little too much to drink”

“Okay, do you need any help?”

“No I got her”

Leon said bye to Ada and went in side the bar. Ada put Helena in the car and drove Helena home. When they got back Ada cared Helena into her house, Ada closed the door behind her to see a white/gray dog “Oh lightning sit, sit girl I’m fine” Helena said drunk ass fuck. Ada walk pass the dog and put Helena on her coach, Helena grab Ada’s hand “don’t go stay” Ada look at her and said “I have to go, it's late” said Ada.

“Well move in with me”

“What?”

“Move in with me, Ada because I love you” Ada knowing that Helena would be shock to see her in the morning, so she said “Ok I’ll will move in, just for a few days” Helena was out like a light, Ada cared Helena to her room and put her in bed. Ada went back to her house to get ready to pack her bags for tomorrow also petting the dog before she left.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Helena was laying on her bedroom floor “Uh my head, that’s some hangover” Helena said while rubbing the back of her head. Helena look at her alarm clock to see it was 2:00 in the evening luckily it was Helena’s day off. Helena got off the floor and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. When she got out she check her phone 1 from Sherry, and 4 from Leon Helena look at Sherry’s text first.

[Hey girl~ guess what I heard today, Leon saw u at the bar downtown drunk out of your mind with Miss Wong is this true?] 

[Maybe…] 

[OMG it’s true, oh my baby all grown up;3]

[Shut up lol]

[So did u get far?]

[By you mean having a mean hangover then no.] 

[Don’t worry tiger u get her next time.]

[lol]

Helena was a little scared opening Leon’s text knowing how he goes full Dad mode on her, but she opened it anyway and prepared for the worst.  
[Helena uz sO Luky to hAve Addddda, me so Prode]

[Helena watchz out for THE slay kat]

[Helena do THE do Mountain dew]

Helena I bee over tomorowz]

“What type of shit, all this are from yesterday” said Helena In shock of how funny this are until a message pop up from Ada [you up?]. Helena was happy to hear from her making sure she did not make a fool of herself, so she replied.

[Yeah, you had fun last night?]

[Yeah I had a blast. Helena do you remember what happened last night?]

[No not really why?]

[Was it something stupid?] Said Helena feeling really bad for some reason.

[No. When I drove you back home you told me to move in with you.]

[Yeah I remember that]

[Oh okay I was thinking you forgot that’s all]

[Never what time you coming over?]

[Around 2:30]

[Ok sound good see you then] 

Helena was on edge of passing out, but she did not have time for that she had to clean up a lot before Ada came over. Helena grabbed herself a shirt and some shorts and ran down stairs to start cleaning.

 

\--

 

When Ada got off the phone she put it on the desk and walk over to her closet and she started packing her thing to wear for a least a half a mouth. Ada heard a noise downstairs, Ada walk down the stairs to see her Cat playing with the Tv remote “aren’t we just the energized today” said Ada grubbing the head of the black cat softly. The Cat purred at every touch when Ada stop the cat turn to look at her walking up the stairs, the Cat followed her all the to the bedroom looking at her master pack her bags the Cat meowed in a what are you doing tone. Ada turned to Cotton “where going to Helena’s house today, to stay a half a mouth” said Ada hold the Cat in her arms. Ada put the Cat on the bed and zip up her suitcase and grabbing the bag with the Cat’s thing as well. Ada walked down stairs Cat following right behind her, she walk to the car and put their things in the backseat, she closed the door and walk back Into the house to make sure she had everything she needed before going. After looking for things she might have forgot she was ready to leave, she walk out locking the door behind her then got in the car with Cotton and drove to her girlfriend’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Helena was in such a hurry to get everything looking good for her girlfriend everything was clean. The important thing to do now was trying to find a place for Ada to sleep. “Fuck it, she can sleep in my room” said Helena hearing a bark behind her. Helena turned to see, Lightning holding a Dog bowel in her mouth “Shit. I’m sorry girl” said Helena petting Lightning on the head. Helena walk to the kitchen to find the dog food, Helena grab the bowel and poured lightning the right amount she needed. Helena walk over to lightning and putting the bowel next to her dog “Wait…Wait…Eat” said Helena putting her hand down. Lightning started eating after her Master said so. Helena went over to the coach to rest, she’s been up all day cleaning not even eating anything, that being said lightning walk over to Helena with her dog bowel siting it right next to her master. “Aww, you’re such a sweet heart” said Helena getting up to grab herself a bowl of cereal. Helena went back to her Dog to eat breakfast together, and wait for her girlfriend to arrive.

After Helena eat her cereal she heard a knock at the door. Helena walk over as fast as she could, Helena took a deep breath than opened the door to see. Leon with a big grin on his face.

“What’s wrong bestie?” said Leon walking inside, seeing how clean everything was.

“Wow. Who’s coming over?” 

“My girlfriend, Ada” said Helena giving Leon a glass of soda.

Leon took a sip from his drink, to almost choking at what Helena just said. “What?!”

“Yeah. Ada Wong is my girlfriend, and she’s moving in with me.” Said Helena getting Leon a paper towel for Leon.

“I’m so happy for you, bust out the drinks were celebrating!” said Leon holding his fist up in the air. Suddenly a ‘ding’ came from the door, Helena walk over to the door to see. Ada Wong holding a few bags “Hey babe” 

“Hey. Want me to get the rest?”

“Sure” said Ada putting the bags in her hand down. Helena went to the car to get the rest of Ada’s bags. While Leon went and got the black cat out of the car. After all the bags were in the house Leon walk over to Helena and Ada with a Wine glass in his hand “To my bestie and her girlfriend” said Leon holding his glass up high, Helena did the same with her beer can, and Ada with her wine glass. 

It was getting late Leon went home. Ada and Helena, and their pets all siting together on the coach peacefully. And Helena was just happy to be with someone she truly loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end? you know what no. this can not be the end i might just make a series with all the resident evil people.  
> What do you guys think?


End file.
